Caps for covering toilet bolts exist. For example, cap assemblies exist that have a cap that couples to a wafer. In this example, the cap assembly couples to the wafer to cover a toilet bolt that has been trimmed from an off-the-shelf length of about 2.5 inches to a trimmed length of about 2.0 inches. In another example, caps exist that thread on a toilet bolt. Again, and in this example, the cap threads on a toilet bolt that has been trimmed from an off-the-shelf length of about 2.5 inches to a trimmed length of about 2.0 inches.
While these caps may cover trimmed toilet bolts, trimming the toilet bolt is not trivial and takes time. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved toilet bolt caps that do not require trimming the toilet bolts.